Porque el amor manda
by Daleska Bell
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". ¿Quien le diría a Inuyasha que por seguir una sugerencia del pervertido de su mejor amigo, por fin tendría en sus brazos a su Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha no me pertenece. La trama es completamente mía.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el reto:"La pareja ideal" del foro de Inuyasha"Hazme el amor"_

 **Advertencia: Posee contenido sexual, personas sensibles abstenerse de comentar.**

Es un Two-Shot.

* * *

1

* * *

-Miroku, ¿Que clase de mariconada has dicho?-Inuyasha no podía creer lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿Nunca le has olido las bragas a una muchacha?-Miroku tenía una mirada brillosa y pervertida.

-Que asco, muérete.

Pero...

He dicho que te mueras.

-Maricon.-Las risas masculinas que le siguieron a ese comentario pudo escucharse por todo el salón de clases. Afortunadamente sólo estaban ellos dos, al menos, eso pensaban.

-¿De que se ríen, par de enfermos?.-La voz mordaz de la líder de las porristas, los sacó a ambos de su burbuja pervertida. Inuyasha la miro y le guiño un ojo, mientras Kikyö le enseño el dedo corazón. Al lado de Kikyö se encontraban tres mujeres más. Sango, Kagome y Yura. Las mejores amigas de Kikyö y una de ellas el tormento de Inuyasha.

Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome lentamente. Deteniéndose en sus pechos y muslos. La muchacha era toda una preciosidad, a pesar de ser la hermana gemela de Kikyö ambas no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras Kikyö tenía el pelo lacio, con un cuerpo divino, los ojos marrones y calculadores, su hermana tenía el cabello liso-rizado, unos dulces marrones con motitas azules, y un cuerpo espectacular.

Donde Kikyö era fría, Kagome era caliente. Kikyö era calculadora, Kagome era dulce y confiada. Kikyö sólo se relajaba en compañía de sus mejores amigas, y con los pervertidos amigos que tenía. Kagome había sido el tormento de Inuyasha desde el momento en que Kikyö los presentó. Cada vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa, su cuerpo daba una sacudida, cuando la tenía cerca el exhibía una erección de campeonato.

Cuando la olía, la boca se le hacía agua. Había intentado muchas veces acercarse a ella, pero siempre había algo o alguien que los interrumpía, e Inuyasha se estaba cansado de ello. Quería tenerla para sí mismo, mimarla y que dios lo perdonará pero quería cogersela hasta que ella no pudiera caminar.

El no sabía como tratar a las mujeres, no era un santo, en realidad era bastante mujeriego, pero el siempre se involucraba con mujeres fáciles, se las cogía, y luego las despachaba. El no sabía como conquistarla, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Bueno, adiós tenemos entrenamiento.-La voz de Kikyö lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Vio como todas se despedían dándoles a él y a su amigo en beso en la mejilla.

Espero pacientemente y ansioso cuando Kagome se acercó a él. Mientras se inclinaba hacia el, pudo sentir su aroma a Jazmín y a Sakuras, el pene dentro de sus pantalones empezó a levantarse. Cuando al fin, posó sus labios en su mejilla, Inuyasha hizo acoplo de todo su autocontrol para no girar la cabeza y estamparle un beso en la boca. A su lado Miroku recibía una bofetada de Sango, por tocarle el culo.

-Nos vemos luego.-La dulce voz de Kagome hizo que se concentrará en ella, aún más, si eso era posible. El asintió y ella le sonrió. Se despidió con beso rápido de Miroku y se fue con las demás. Se quedó mirándole el culo, y la manera en que sus caderas se balanceaban, se la imagino montada a horcajadas en el, mientras bombeara duro dentro de ella. Ella lo recibiría toda mojada y lista sólo para el. Su pene le estaba doliendo y palpitaba dentro de sus boxers.

-Mierda, estas encarpado.-La voz divertida de Miroku no tardó en hacerse presente.-A puesto que estabas imaginando como olerían las bragas de Kagome.-Al imaginarse haciendo exactamente lo que dijo Miroku su pene dio un tirón en sus pantalones. La carcajada que le siguió arruinó la imagen nítida que su cabeza le estaba dando.-¿Te doy una sugerencia? Hazlo, ella no se enterara. Solo ve y revisa su casillero en el salón de porristas.

Le golpeó el hombro derecho a su amigo y se volvió para darle la espalda.

El nunca aria algo como eso, y mucho menos con las bragas de Kagome.

¿O sí?

* * *

Kagome dio un giro en el aire y callo directamente en los brazos de los chicos que las estaban ayudando a entrenar. Estaba sudada, y tenía los miembros agarrotados de tanto girar y girar, pero estaba satisfecha con la nueva coreografía que estaban ensayando.

La voz de su hermana no se hizo esperar.

-Bien chicas, lo hicieron de maravilla. ¡Sin duda le ganaremos a las idiotas del colegio Tumpade!-Un grito de pura felicidad femenina no se hizo esperar.-Bien todas a las duchas. Huelen espantoso.-Risitas femeninas le siguieron a ese comentario.

Esté año sería su año, ganarían el campeonato estatal de porristas para su instituto. Pasaría todas sus materias, y quizás... Al fin conseguiría el valor para confesarse con Inuyasha.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al pensar en él. Llevaba enamorada de Inuyasha tres largos años. Pero el nunca sé le insinuó ni nada, ella le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera. ¡Ella no se negaría por amor a Dios! Tuvo que observar como muchachas tipas pasaban a menos de su Inuyasha, todas disfrutando de sus caricias y besos. ¿Y ella? Ella término dándole su primer beso a un idiota en un parque con un rayo de sol que podía haber tostado hasta un camarón. Para rematar el idiota le metió la lengua y prácticamente Kagome se ahogo con ella. Fue terrible. Una experiencia completamente nefasta.

Camino sumergida en sus pensamientos junto con Yura, Kikyö y Sango. Las cuatro eran inseparables desde el Kinder. Eran las únicas que sabían de su enamoramiento por Inuyasha.

-Oigan..-Su voz trajo por completo la atención de las otras tres. Tomando un profundo suspiro prosiguió.-Quería pedirles su opinión sobre algo.

-Inuyasha Taisho.-La afirmación de Yura no se hizo esperar. Como tampoco el sonrojo de Kagome. Ella asintió.

-Me le voy a declarar.-Todas pararon en seco y la miraron atónita. Ella sintió que se sonrojaba aún más.

-Este es nuestro último año, y quiero hacerlo. Todas gritaron mientras le daban ánimos.

-¡Al fin!

-¡Esa es mi chica!

-¡Pensé que me aria vieja y arrugadita como una pasa, antes de que te le confesaras! El comentario de Yura le provocó risa.

-¡Yura por dios!-las cuatro rompieron en carcajadas. Sin detener a observar siquiera si alguien las escuchaba. Una sombra sé movió y giro en dirección contraria a ellas.

Kagome no se quedaría con Inuyasha. Sobre su cadáver.

* * *

El corazón de Inuyasha estaba acelerado. Giro su cabeza y prestó atención a cualquier ruido que sus orejas escucharán. Nada. Silencio. Su respiración se normalizo, y continúo con lo que tenía entre manos.

Dirigiéndose hacia el casillero de las porristas busco el número 25. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Se estaba comportando como un maldito pervertido, pero la tentación pudo más que el.

Cuando tenía catorce, el y Miroku aprendieron a abrir cerraduras, se acercó al casillero que el sabía que era el de Kagome. Negó lentamente la cabeza, la muy tonta dejó su casillero abierto. Lo abrió y miro en su interior. El casillero era lo suficiente grande para que dos personas pudieran entrar en ella. Así lo habían exigido las porristas, alegando que necesitaban mucho espacio. En la puerta del casillero había fotos pegadas. Algunas donde salían Kagome con su familia, otras con las chicas haciendo muecas graciosas, pero una en particular llamó su atención. Era una foto de el y de ella. Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar ese día en año nuevo.

La mamá de Kagome y Kikyö los había obligado a ambos a posar para la cámara. El había estado avergonzado y Kagome apenada. Kagome llevaba un vestido que se amoldaba a su figura, era de color rojo y había sido el motivo por el cual Inuyasha se había echado una paja en su auto. Mientras el llevaba un suéter blanco y unos pantalones beige. El salía mirándola a ella con una ligera sonrisa, mientras ella sonrojada enfoca su mirada a la cámara y sonreía.

Al rededor de la foto había corazones dibujados con marcador morado. Muy cursis a su parecer, pero no evitó que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho.

¿Sería posible que..?

Negó con la cabeza, ella no se fijaría en él. Su corazón se aceleró y no por la foto. Podía escuchar como las porristas regresaban. Mierda, mierda, Miroku le había dicho que faltaba al menos media hora para que regresarán. Si lo pillaban estaba frito.

El director lo expulsaria y a sus padres les daría un ataque al corazón. Bueno, más bien, a su madre, pues a su padre le daría risa. Mientras su hermano mayor le diría que si fuera sido el, nadie lo fuera atrapado. Pues, el era el gran Sesshomaru.

Bufo, tonterías.

En un momento desesperado se metió dentro del casillero de Kagome y aguantó la respiración. Las porristas entraron en el lugar en toallas y empezaron a revisar sus casilleros para cambiarse. Si fuera sido en otro momento Inuyasha las hubiera espiado para verlas desnudas. Pero se encontró con algo mucho más interesante. Sus manos tomaron lo que había venido a buscar.

Las bragas de Kagome.

Eran de un color **rojo** y muy femeninas. Olvidándose del lugar en donde estaba, y que podía ser descubierto se la llevo a la nariz e inspiro profundamente. Dios olía a limpio y a ella. Le encantó. Como a su pene también.

Su miembro se despertó y se hincho dentro de sus pantalones. Sus testículos se volvieron pesados. Anhelando ser tocados. Inuyasha se removió incómodo, tal vez si él.. Ya era un jodido pervertido de mierda. Que se tirara un pajazo con las bragas de la niña que lo volvía loco, no aria diferencia alguna. Iba a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero una risa muy conocida para el lo detuvo. Su suerte era realmente una súper mierda.

Si Kagome abría su casillero el estaba más que jodido. Asomándose cuidadosamente por las rejillas vio que el lugar estaba casi vacío. En realidad, sólo estaban Kagome y Sango hablando, no se había dado cuenta en el momento que las demás se habían ido.

-...Llamare a Kikyö y a Yura. Espérame aquí.-Sango salió apresuradamente mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza. Aún tenía el uniforme de las porristas y tenía una toalla que frotaba debajo de su cabeza. Soltando un suspiro Kagome se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con los ojos cerrados hacia donde el estaba. Hacia su casillero.

Abrió la puerta e Inuyasha entró en pánico.

Kagome soltó un suspiro, y abrió los ojos. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al verse descubierto. Ambos se enfrentaron en una guerra de miradas asombradas.

Dorado contra marrón.

Conectando.

Ninguno rompía el silencio que se hizo entre ellos. Unos pasos hizo que Inuyasha entrará en pánico. Tomando la muñeca izquierda de Kagome la metió dentro del casillero y los encerró a ambos dentro.

-Inuyasha que..-Le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras hacía que su espalda chocara contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado, muchísimo, escucho como Sango llamaba a Kagome y al no encontrarla se resignó. Un momento más tarde Kikyö y Yura entraron a cambiarse mientras las tres charlaban.

Kagome se retorcía contra el buscando una manera de escapar. El se negó y la apretó más fuerte contra el. El acto hizo que su miembro erecto chocara contra el trasero de Kagome. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Inuyasha esperando una reacción, ella no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó quieta. Y eso lo animo a acercarla más. Movió sus caderas para que las sintiera mejor. Kagome soltó un suspiro contra la palma de su mano, y el se excito más.

-No hables, o nos descubrirán.-Susurro en el oído de ella. Kagome asintió y el sonrió satisfecho.

Le soltó la boca, y movió su cabello hacia un lado. Empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, y a chupárselo. Ella se removió inquieta e Inuyasha la regaño con un apretón en la cadera. Movió sus caderas aún más, y le volteo la cara hacia un lado para que pudiera verlo. Los ojos de Kagome estaban semi cerrados y tenía un brillo especial. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como rogando ser besados.

Con un gemido, la beso. No fue dulce ni pasivo. La beso con fuerza, y un poco salvaje. Le introdujo la lengua y la beso con más fuerza. Incitó a la lengua de ella para que jugará con la suya, Kagome gimió y el se tragó el sonido satisfecho, ella movió una de sus manos hacia atrás y se guindo de su pelo.

Inuyasha estaba en llamas. No podía controlarse. Aún si dejar de besarla, introdujo su mano izquierda bajo su falda, haciendo a un lado sus bragas, y la acarició. Su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta, y le tocó los labios de su vagina con suavidad. Kagome echo las caderas hacia adelante para que la toque más profundamente.

E Inuyasha le dio lo que ella le pedía. Introdujo un dedo y la acarició toda, tocó su botón y la acarició. Su Kagome estaba tan mojada, que las ganas de saborearla eran impresionantes. La tocó y pellizco uno de sus pezones por encima de la camisa. Ambos estaban ardiendo. Pero no era suficiente.

Con un movimiento despegó su boca de la de Kagome, ella gimoteo y alzó su cabeza para que la besara pero el la giro para que quedará de espaldas a él. Apresuradamente se bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers. Su miembro salto libre. Era grande largo y grueso.

Le arrancó la falda a Kagome, hizo a un lado sus bragas y froto su pene a lo largo de su raja. Los fluidos de Kagome le bañaron entero. Estaba muy mojada y resbaladiza.

-Inuyasha.-Gimoteo ella. Inuyasha no podía hablar, las sensaciones que lo embargaban eran impresionantes y lo tenían muy cachondo. Siguió frotándose contra ella, mientras le tapaba la boca para que no gimiera en voz alta.

-Nena..-Gimio extasiado. Le agarró la mano a Kagome y se la puso justo en la cabeza de su pene, mientras frotaba su largo pene contra su clítoris, y sus labios.-Agarrala. Le apretó la mano y la dejó. Mientras la agarraba de las caderas y seguía frotándose contra ella.

Kagome con un movimiento titubeante, le apretó un poco la cabeza del pene. Sacudio sus caderas un poco más fuerte, con más confianza Kagome froto la cabeza de su pene. Mientras el se frotaba contra ella con más fuerza.

Ambos gemían en voz baja, las sensaciones eran desconocidas para Kagome. Podia sentir con Inuyasha la ponía aún más cachonda de lo que ya estaba. Empujo su trasero hacia atrás con fuerza mientras el empujaba hacia adelante. Se frotaban el uno contra el otro como poseso. Kagome estaba envuelta en una nube de sensaciones, se sentía arder. Haste se olvidó en donde estaba. Sólo podía sentir a Inuyasha

-Aún no puedo creer que Kagome se le vaya a declarar a Inuyasha.-La voz de Sango la sacó de su nube de sensaciones tan placenteras. Se congeló no podía creer que Inuyasha estuviera escuchado esto. Mataría a Sango. Aunque sería después, porque primero estaba encerrada en su casillero con Inuyasha, y segundo pudo escuchar los pasos de sus mejores amigas saliendo de lugar mientras discutían sobre su no tan futura declaración.

Inuyasha se congeló. No era estúpido. Estaba cachondo, excitado, en realidad muchísimo. Pero el escucho perfectamente.

¿Kagome se le iba a declarar?

La euforia que corrió por su cuerpo, se mezclo con la excitación que tenía. Nublo su mente y la lógica de su cabeza. Sólo pudo pensar, en que Kagome también sentía algo por el. ¡Por él!

Con un rugido silencioso, le rompió las bragas a Kagome. Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, en que tenía que ser cuidadoso y dulce con ella. No pensó en nada, un instinto animal que el no sabía que poseía lo obligaba a marcarla, a poseerla. Ignoro como Kagome respingo.

No, ignoro todo. Sólo podía pensar a unirse a ella. Con un movimiento fluido la penetró hasta el fondo. Llevándose consigo la barrera de su virginidad. Kagome se había tensado. Pero el no pudo pensar, siquiera en eso. Empujó sus caderas, y la embistió con fuerza. Dentro, fuera, dentro y fuera. Ella lo recibió mojada y lista.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo parar, quería ser delicado.-Jadeaba en su odio, mientras seguía empujando sus caderas contra ella.-Pero nena estás tan mojada, tan lisa y lista para mi.- Ella empujaba su trasero hacia atrás y el sólo pudo recibirla con goce. Tomándola de las caderas se condujo más profundo a casa.

-Dios nena, te sientes taaaan bien.-Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella lo premio con un gemido.-Tan apretada, tan mía, dios como me aprietas.-Ella lo tenía envuelto en un puño de seda, estaba tan apretada que Inuyasha no iba a durar mucho.

Con una de sus manos empezó a frotar su clítoris con rapidez mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

-Más.-Gimio y exigió Kagome.

-Oh nena, yo te voy a dar más.-Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas junto con la presión que hacia en el clítoris de ella.

-Inuya..Inuyasha-Gemia ella entrecortadamente. Algo estaba ocurriendo, las sensaciones de incrementaban, un cosquilleo se formó en su vientre. Sentía como todo su cuerpo cobraba vida. Se tenso, y explotó.

Inuyasha sintió exactamente en el momento en el que Kagome llegó a su orgasmo. Dios, la manera en la que lo apretaba, lo volvió loco. Sintió como sus jugos bañaban su pene y hacia aún más fácil su penetración. Embistió más fuerte, más rápido, con dureza. Y después de tres estocadas el también se corrió.

Se corrió duro, su pene daba tirón tras tirón, las paredes vaginales de Kagome lo ordeñaban con fuerza. Mientras que el llenaba a su Kagome por completo. Mordió su hombro para controlar el rugido de goce que se formó en su garganta.

Ambos jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, e Inuyasha encontra de su voluntad tuvo que soltarla, se salió dentro de ella, mientes las paredes internas de Kagome lo apretaban ándose a que se saliera.

El tuvo que sonreír.

El le besó la mejilla derecha.

-¿Fui muy bruto? ¿Te lastime?-Inquirió con preocupación. Ella tuvo que sonreír. Estaba laxa y satisfecha como una gatita.

-Estuviste perfecto.

El pecho de Inuyasha se inflo con orgullo. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien, hasta hoy. Sonriendo le besó la mejilla. Luego le llenó de besos la cara y susurró.

-Mía.

Kagome sonrió, estaba feliz. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad. Al menos, eso pensaba hasta que llegó al día siguiente al Instituto.

Continuara..

* * *

¿Qué les parece chicas?

Espero y les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto y como dije. Este es solo un Two-Shot.

Hasta pronto nenas.


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

Kagome iba caminando feliz hacia el instituto. De tan solo recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior con Inuyasha la ponía en un estado de felicidad absoluta. Ni siquiera podía ruborizarse por lo que había pasado entre ambos, después de todo, en cierta medida, ella lo había deseado con desesperación.

Tarareando _LoveStoned_ de _Justin Timberlake_ entro en el instituto. La verdad es que si fuera sido por ella aún estaría durmiendo en su cómoda cama. Pero ese día tenía dos cosas por hacer, entrenar con las porristas, y de paso tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Su hermana Kikyö no la había despertado esta mañana y Kagome estaba por llegar tarde, y aún así, seguía en una burbuja de felicidad.

Caminando hacía su casillero, se apresuró a meter sus cosas y sacar sus cuadernos de la materia que más odiaba: Algebra.

Estaba caminando hacía su salón de clases hasta que algo llamo su atención. Había un grupo de 5 chicas hablando, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, si no la mención de Inuyasha. Disimulando que veía la cartelera de actividades de esa semana, pero ellas simplemente se callaron. Frunció el ceño, a Kagome no le gustaba los cotilleos ni nada de eso. Molesta consigo misma por andar de tonta, se fue a su salón.

La primera hora de la mañana fue un desastre completo para Kagome, al parecer todo el mundo estaba tratando de romper su burbuja de felicidad y ella estaba molestándose en serio por eso.

Kikyö, Yura y Sango habían tratado de sonsacarle información de ayer por la tarde, y ella se había negado. No les contaría nada en el instituto, no quería que nadie supiera que había perdido su virginidad en uno de los casilleros del salón de porristas. Así que les había fruncido el ceño (más si era posible) y les había dicho que se aguantaran a la tarde. Yura y Kikyö querían estrangularla, Sango por el contrario seguía insistiendo.

Para rematar su día de mierda no había visto a Inuyasha, vio al pervertido de Miruko, junto con Bankotsu y Kouga, pero no a su Inuyasha. Ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, ayer por la tarde el simplemente la había acompañado a su casa, le había dado un beso que hizo que mojara sus braga, y simplemente murmuro un _"Hasta mañana nena"_ y se había marchado silbando de lo más normal, mientras ella se desasía como gelatina. Molesta se fue a su casillero para buscar las cosas que necesitaría para química.

Abrió su casillero y saco su libro de química y su bata de laboratorio, pero algo llamo su atención. Había una pequeña **caja** en la parte de debajo de su casillero. Curiosa la cogió en sus manos y la abrió. No era nada del otro mundo, eran fotos que estabaN boca abajo. Se sentó en el suelo y tomo entre sus manos una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la caja.

 _No puede ser_ pensó Kagome.

La nota decía: _"Confías mucho en Inuyasha ¿no?"_ Apresurad amente volteo las fotos para solo ver a su querido Inuyasha siendo besado por la asquerosa de Tsubaki.

La sangre corrió por sus venas, maldito Inuyasha, que solo había jugado con ella, y ella de idiota confiando en él, y el humillándola de esta manera. Pues bien, ella iba a ignorarlo, a partir de hoy Inuyasha se había muerto para ella.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, no hasta que escucho la voz de la última persona que ella quisiera ver en esos momentos.

-¿Nena, porque estas llorando?-Inuyasha miro a su Kagome, y vio que entre sus manos había una pequeña caja con algo adentro. No tomo la caja, por respeto a ella, esperando que Kagome se lo mostrara.

No le gustaba verla llorando y mucho menos no le gustaba no saber el motivo.

-Nena, estoy hablándote.

 _Plash._

El sonido en seco de la bofetada que Kagome le dio fue su única respuesta. Bueno, y aparte de los gritos que ella le manifestó.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ALEJATE DE MÍ.

Dándose media vuelta furiosa se fue al baño a echarse a llorar un ratito.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome con su mano en la mejilla. No podía creer que ella lo hubiera abofeteado. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esa mujer? Ella no podía estar molesta porque él se había tardado en llegar al instituto. ¿Y qué si se había quedado dormido? ¿Y que si, se había despertado con una erección de campeonato y tuvo que echarse una paja antes de ir al instituto? Había cosas que los tipos como él no podían ir contando por ahí como si nada.

El que había estado emocionado por verla, y quizás convencerla de que se reunieran en el cuarto del conserje. ¿Y ella lo recibe con una bofetada?

 _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_ bufó.

Miro el casillero de Kagome y los recuerdos de anoche en el cuarto de las porristas hicieron que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios. La pequeña caja estaba abierta y medio volteada. Curioso cómo era, no pudo resistir la tentación de ver que era. Viendo la nota y las fotos, furioso, las hizo trisas con sus manos.

Maldita Tsubaki. Iba a matar a la jodida puta. ¿Qué ganaba haciendo eso? Se levanto cerro el casillero, y se dio media vuelta para buscar a la puta. Pero se encontró de lleno con tres ceños fruncidos. Uno dando más miedo que el otro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Taisho?

El miro a Kikyö.

-Fue un mal entendido Kiky, ya lo voy a arreglar.-Inuyasha usó el mote cariñoso con el que siempre se dirigía hacia ella.

Kikyö frunció el ceño y puso cara de estar pensando en alguna cosa.

-Ah ya veo.

Primero Sango le pego con su bolso, después Kikyö le dio un jalón de pelo, y Yura tan solo se estaba carcajeando mientras las otras dos lo estaban golpeando con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano.

-¡Bueno, ya paren par de idiotas!

Ambas se alejaron de él y le lanzaron una mirada asesina. Kikyö tenia un sus manos un cepillo para el pelo, y Sango tenia un perfume en las manos. ¿Quería matarlo o que carajos?

-No fue mi culpa, fue la idiota de Tsubaky que le envió una foto a Kagome de nosotros besándonos.-Alzo las manos en señal de paz cuando esta vez fue Yura la que se le vino encima.-Fue hace más de un año por dios, y ni siquiera tuve sexo con ella. Ella fue la se me lanzo encima para darme un beso, y la estúpida de Botan tomo la foto.

Después de su explicación, las tres se reunieron en un círculo e Inuyasha las miro con cara de póker. Se voltearon a mirarlo con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos.

-Tú ve a contentarte con Kag, nosotras nos encargamos de Tsubaki.

-Am, sí bueno, yo creo qué..

-Haz lo que se te dice Inuyasha.-Dijo Sango con voz seca, el asintió y se fue a buscar a su Kagome.

Dio vueltas y pregunto dónde podría estar su Kagome, nadie sabía o nadie quería decirle nada. Bueno excepto Miroku que le dijo que se había encerrado en el baño de mujeres. Un plan malicioso se formo en su mente, y le pidió el favor a Miroku que vigilara que nadie fuera al baño de mujeres.

-¿Y cómo aré eso?

-Que se yo, tu sólo hazlo y ya está.

Entró en el baño y se agacho para ver los 5 cubículos, Kagome estaba en el tercero. Se acerco silenciosamente, la muy tonta ni cerro bien la puerta, conto hasta tres y la abrió de sopetón.

Kagome alzo su mirada brillosa y sus lindos ojos chocolates estaban rojos por llorar. Algo se rompió dentro de él y maldijo mil veces a Tsubaki.

-¿Inuyasha?-Lo miro como si no pudiera creer que era él.-Vete.

Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Kagome, la jalo de la muñeca y estrello sus labios contra los de ella. Y algo hizo clic dentro de ella y se derritió contra él.

Se besaron con furia y con ansias. Los dientes de ambos chocaron por un momento, el hambre voraz que sentían por el otro explotó en la sangre de ambos como un torbellino. Ella mordió el labio inferior de él, y lo chupo.

Eso fue el detonante.

Inuyasha la estampo contra la pared del cubículo y no le dio tiempo a pensar. Todo fue muy rápido e Inuyasha estaba ardiendo al igual que ella.

Levanto la falda del instituto y le rompió las bragas, las tiro al suelo y la levanto contra él, ella inmediatamente enrollo sus caderas en su cintura. Inuyasha se metió de un solo movimiento y fue implacable.

Kagome era un torbellino de sensaciones, Inuyasha se hundió en ella de una manera rápida y brusca, ella estaba ansiosa por tenerlo dentro, pero aún así le costó acostumbrarse a su tamaño. La pizca de dolor mezclada con el placer de tenerlo bombeando en su interior fue demasiado para ella.

Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Cada vez que Inuyasha se salía y entraba, frotaba su clítoris hinchado. La sensación era demasiado, quemaba y se sentía muy bien.

-Jamás me negarás esto.-Gruñó Inuyasha en su oído, ella solo pudo soltar un gemido.-Dilo.-Un empuje más adentro, hasta que lo sintió en el cuello de su útero.

-Kagome dilo.-Gruño con aspereza y empezó a penetrarla con mas ahincó.

-Jamás te lo negaré.-Susurro ella con mucho esfuerzo.

Fue todo lo que necesito, agarrándola por las nalgas hizo que ella bajara y subiera sobre su pene, la manera en la que lo apretaba era alucinante. Mojada y aterciopelada, y toda suya.

-Nena estas tan apretada.-Gimió.-Deliciosamente apretada para mí.

Se movió con más fuerza y el beso que le dio fue duro y profundo. Saqueando su boca como un vil ladrón se trago sus gemidos, Kagome se aferro con él con más fuerza haciendo que la penetrará más profundo. Uno, dos, tres estocadas más y Kagome se corrió con fuerza, su vagina lo apretó con fuerza con puño de acero y lo chupo hacía adentro, hasta un punto casi doloroso, haciendo que su placer sea más extenso. Kagome le clavo los dientes en el hombro, y su pene se sacudió dos veces dentro de ella. Sus bolas se apretaron con fuerza y la sensación subió hasta la punta de su pene haciendo que se corriera con tanta fuerza que se tambaleo. Cogió a Kagome con más fuerza de las caderas haciendo que tomará todo su semen, todo de él. Porque todo lo suyo, era de ella.

Después de haberse corrido como lo hizo, cualquiera diría que estaría fuera de combate al menos por un tiempito, pero el hambre y el deseo que sentía por Kagome aún lo mantenía duro.

Saco a Kagome del cubículo y la puso frente al espejo y a los lavamanos, de espaldas a él.

-Agárrate duro nena-Exigió.-Voy a ser rápido.

Kagome asintió y se agarro al borde de uno de los lavamanos que estaba seco. Inuyasha detrás de ella, le abrió más las piernas y jalo sus caderas hacía atrás de manera que el culo de ella quedará un poco más hacía arriba.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos en las caderas de Kagome, y froto su pene a lo largo de su vagina sin importarle lo sensible que estaba ella. Se posiciono en la entrada de su vagina y se metió profundamente dentro de ella. Inuyasha empezó a bombear dentro y fuera, rápido y duro. El ya tendría tiempo para hacerle el amor lento y suave a su Kagome, pero hoy, en estos momentos, lo necesitaba duro y rápido. Estrellándose contra ella de manera brutal sentía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Soltó una de sus manos y la metió en el medio de ambos, justo donde estaba su clítoris, estaba hinchado y su Kagome estaba hipersensible, pero eso no le importo. Froto su clítoris con fuerza, mientras aún bombeaba dentro de ella. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera.

Ella gemía cada vez más alto e Inuyasha no podía permitir que los pillaran in fraganti. Dejo de bombear dentro de ella con gran esfuerzo, y alejo su mano de su clítoris. Ella gimoteo frustrada mientras echaba las caderas hacía atrás haciendo que un temblor lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Kagome esto no funcionará así, tienes que mantenerte calladita. ¿Entiendes?-Le pregunto. Kagome asintió pero Inuyasha quería que ella le respondiera, se salió casi del todo de ella, y solo dejo la punta de su pene dentro de su cavidad. Se metió rápido y duro. Mientras que con los dedos de su mano le pellizco el clítoris haciendo que ella echara las caderas hacia atrás como reacción.

-Responde.- Dentro. Fuera. Un pellizco más a su clítoris mientras que ella se mantenía en el borde de su orgasmo.-Responde.

-Me mantendré callada.- Gimió en voz baja. Inuyasha le beso uno de sus hombros mientras murmuraba su aprobación.

-Buena chica.-Froto de nuevo clítoris mientras bombeaba sin control dentro de ella. Dos estocada más y el orgasmo de Kagome exploto dentro de ella haciendo que se balanceara en una especie de neblina de placer, impulsando también a Inuyasha a su propio orgasmo. Sintiendo como los jugos de Kagome se mezclaban con su semen.

Ambos jadeando se deslizaron y Kagome quedo a horcajadas sobre él.

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y empezó a hablar antes de que ella recuerde porque estaba molesta con él.

-Te amo nena, te amo muchísimo. Y me importa una mierda si estas molesta, la foto que te envió la puta de Tsubaki solo fue para molestarte, esa foto es vieja fue hace más de un año. Y ella me besó a mí.-Le beso el pelo y la abrazo con fuerza.-De verdad nena, la única que me importas eres tú.

-Inuyasha…

-Si quieres aré que tu hermana le jale las greñas, pero nena, no vuelvas a llorar, me rompe el corazón.

-Inuyasha…

-Hablaré con ella y entonces…

Kagome le jalo el pelo.

-De ninguna manera vas a acercarte a ella Taisho. Eres m-í-o. Solo mío.-Le dio un piquito para finalizar su declaración.

-¿No estás molesta bomboncito?-Le pregunto con esperanza y acariciando su cabello.

-Con ella sí, no contigo cariño. Yo te amo Inuyasha, y si tú dices que fue hace mucho tiempo, te creo amor.

-Bien.-Inuyasha la apretó contra el, con más fuerza.

Por un momento Inuyasha temió que todo esto fuera una **ilusión** pero al sentirla contra él se dio cuenta que no era así. Tendría a su Kagome por un largo, largo tiempo. Quién diría que los consejos de Miroku podrían funcionar. Y de qué manera funcionaban.

-Entonces...¿Cuando sacaremos a Tsubaki del cuarto del conserje?-La pregunta de Sango atrajo las miradas de Kikyö y Yura.

Kikyö las miro, pura inocencia femenina.

-¿Cuando la encerramos? Que yo sepa nosotras hemos estado todo el día ensayando con las porristas.

La sonrisa de Yura fue tan inocente que le dio un poquito de miedo a Sango, solo un poquito.

-Sí, ¿que sabemos nosotras donde se encuentra Tsubaki?

Sango sonrío, se alegraba muchísimo de ser amigas de ellas y no sus enemigas.

Miroku sonrío viendo desde lejos a Sango con sus amigas charlando. Pensándolo mejor, ¿si su consejo pervertido funciono con Inuyasha, porque no podría funcionar con Sango y con él? ¿O con Kikyö y Bankotsu? ¿O Yura o Kouga? Volteándose hacía sus amigos, decidió que también les favorecería con uno de sus magníficos consejos, después de todo, Miroku era todo un genio.

-Hey, muchachos. Tengo un maravilloso consejo que darles.

* * *

Fin. Por ahora.

Gracias por sus reviews,favs, y follows! **Jazmin L, Raquel Taisho, Juno Fairchild, Jessica, Rogue85, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Mariposita Chan, Gota de cristal, Camii Taisho.**

 **Esto es para ustedes. ¡Espero y les guste nenas!** Este es el segundo lemon que escribo ah ver si les gusta muajajajaa.. Las invito a leer mi otro fic de Inuyasha, subiré el segundo capitulo el viernes. Chao nenas, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Son lo best.


End file.
